1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to locking mechanisms and, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for a plug
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a traditional plug 10 (such as an RJ45 plug or an RJ11 plug) is arranged at one end of a cable 20 to connect to an electronic device (such as a telephone or a computer). Typically, the plug 10 includes an integral retaining tab 11 extending therefrom for retaining the plug 10 in a socket of the electronic device. The retaining tab 11 of the plug 10 is fragile and prone to breaking during attachment and detachment of the plug 10. When this happens, it is inconvenient to replace the plug 10 with a new one.